


Gala Dinner

by flightinflame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Multi, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't like wearing suits, or attending formal dinners.   Natasha and Pepper have made it quite clear he's going to this one, for charity, and so he'll go.  But that doesn't mean he plans to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gala Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



It was well known at SHIELD that Clint Barton could only be persuaded into a suit if at least one life was in danger. Probably several. But considering that he had been ambushed by Natasha and Pepper, and told exactly what would be happening to both himself and various parts of his anatomy if he didn't make the gala dinner tonight, he felt this counted as a life or death situation.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, fiddling with his tie, even though he was just killing time. He couldn't do it up, had never learned, so he would continue to fiddle with it until either Phil or Natasha found him and took mercy on him. He really wasn't sure about this, but he knew he wouldn't be able to back out now. Anyway, he wasn't going alone.

In every inhabited floor, people were getting ready. Steve would be in military uniform of course, Clint knew, because Steve practically lived in it and wore it every chance he got. Tony would be in a suit that cost more than most cars, and Bruce would be wearing a suit of similar cost that Tony had chosen and which he still somehow managed to look scruffy in. Thor would be wearing his full armour, and would be helping Jane into whichever dress Pepper had bought for her.

He looked at the room behind him in the mirror, and saw that Coulson was (as always) wearing a suit, but was standing over the table, polishing his shoes, while Natasha was just about visible in the doorway of her room. She was wearing something red, and putting in her earrings. He turned around, facing the room at large, holding out his tie and pouting pathetically. He didn’t need to say anything – they already knew he was in need of their assistance.

It was Natasha who came to his aid this time, sashaying over and taking it from his hand, pushing on his shoulder until he crouched slightly to her height.  
"Why are we doing this again?" He snapped, even if he knew the reason wouldn't have changed since the last time he had asked.  
"Because Steve asked us to do it, it's good PR, and no matter how hard you try and act like you don't want to go, you refuse to let down sick kids." She reasoned as her elegant hands tied the bow, straightening it and patting it down.

Clint snorted, but pulled on his shoes, slipping a handgun into his pocket. It wasn't his weapon of choice, but it was a lot easier to transport than the bows. He could see the shape of a knife in Natasha's boot, and was sure it wasn't the only weaponry she had. Steve was bringing the shield, and Tony would have the suit – although the latter was mainly so he could show off. Thor would have his hammer, and a special replica which had been made just for this occasion, to give the children a chance to lift it. Bruce wouldn't have anything, and would hide at the back, but Pepper had included him on the invite.

The car was waiting for them, and Coulson’s phone bleeped.   
“Stark’s waiting for us.”  
Coulson looked Clint over and nodded once.  
"You'll do."

Clint grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. Coulson raised one hand, gently cuffing him around the back of the head, and heading over to Natasha, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips. She held out her hand to Clint, and he fitted in on her other side as they headed to the car.

After a few minutes, everyone other than Thor-and-Jane, even Tony, was waiting. It was another ten minutes before the last two turned up, looking rather ruffled.

Thor climbed into the car first, and held Jane on his lap, large hands smoothing her hair. Tony grinned at them, then looked at Steve.  
"Suits do make most people look ravishable."  
"Nice idea Stark..." Steve shot back. "But I'm not in a suit."  
"Always love a man in uniform cap." Tony answered, resting back beside him as the car drove them to the reception.

They walked out to the flash of journalistic cameras, and the shouts and heckles of eager TV crews, talking a myriad of languages. Bruce kept his head down, letting the noise pass over him, but Tony was only too happy to play it up for the cameras, blowing kisses and bowing overdramatically until Steve grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the dinner.

Pepper was there to greet them, thanking them and giving extra information as to what was expected, who they had to talk to. Coulson had given them each a briefing file earlier in the day, containing information about the children and their wishes. Steve and Tony’s folders were gigantic, Natasha’s didn’t exist, and Clint’s was just asking that he show any child who was interested how to shoot a bow and arrow. The fact he was an afterthought didn’t make Clint feel any better about the night, but Natasha and Coulson had wanted him here so here he was.

The room was packed - both children and their carers, and important business people of Pepper’s. The aim of today was simple - to raise awareness of the charities that they supported, and to grant as many wishes as they could for ill children. 

The children were mainly focussed around Steve and Tony, although Thor had his own crowd, and Bruce quickly found some nurses to talk to. Natasha excused herself from Clint and Coulson, talking to Pepper and then circulating around the room for a while. 

Finding himself ignored by the children, in a suit, at a fancy dinner and with Coulson, Clint tried to head to the nearest corner and find somewhere to hide. He was stopped when the older Agent placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him with some sadness.  
“Could I have this dance?”

Clint opened his mouth to refuse, to laugh, or to ask whether this was really what he wanted to do in public, because if they were going to make it obvious, Natasha was a better choice to be linked to, but instead he found himself saying yes.

Clint was not an elegant dancer, but he managed one dance, and at the end rested his head on Coulson’s shoulder.  
“Can I go hide now?”  
Coulson’s hand rubbed soothing circles on his back.  
“Yeh. Go hide, I’ll see you around…” Clint retreated as Natasha walked up.

Clint sat on a chair, watching the elegant people, these perfect images of wealth. His eye was drawn to Natasha and Coulson, dancing together, beautiful. He felt a little sick. He curled up on himself, wishing he was higher up, or hadn’t had to come tonight.

He leant back against the chair, trying to relax, and instead watching the children. Tony was showing off his armour, and Steve was giving one tiny boy with breathing difficulties a piggy back. Thor’s crowd had grown, all taking the opportunity to lift his replica hammer. Cute.

One little girl ran up to Clint, staring at him with big eyes. She waved shyly, and he sat up, focussing on her and waving back. All the other children might have focused on the 'main' heroes, but she wanted to talk to Clint.

"You're the archer." She whispered, nibbling on her lip, clearly in awe.  
"I am... you want me to teach you?"  
She nodded quickly, and he took her hand, leading her to the other side. Pepper had told him that a simple dartboard had been set up, with a children's bow and suction-tip arrows, and it was easy enough to find it.

“Here you go…” He handed her the bow, carefully correcting her stance, keeping his voice gentle and showing her how to draw back the string. When she let go of the arrow it thudded against the far edge of the target, but it had still hit. Clint grinned at her.  
“Pretty good. Think you can do better next time?”

There was an improvement, and he helped her until she was getting them towards the middle. Then she shoved the bow at him.   
“I want to see you do it!”

Clint hesitated, but nodded, slotting the arrow onto the string, struggling to pull back on the bow without simply breaking it. He lined up, and released the arrow, scoring a bullseye – this was hardly a challenge for him. She squealed, and he heard applause – not just from her. He turned, and found that quite a crowd had gathered – children of course, but also some of the adults. Natasha and Coulson were watching, as was Bruce. Steve was holding up some of the children so they had a better view.

Clint grinned at them all, letting off a few more shots, and then bowing, turning to the assembled group. It was like being back at the circus, but in a good way. They were watching him, and they were impressed by what he could do. They weren’t judging.  
“Who wants me to teach them next?”

Hands started waving in the air, and Clint called the children forwards. He might not have enjoyed wearing a suit, but seeing how much fun they were having meant it was no longer awful.

Natasha rested against Coulson, watching Clint with pride.  
“I told you it’d be good for him.” She said calmly, seeing as he spoke to the children, and then laughing with the rest as Tony managed to miss the target entirely.

Tony stormed away, grabbing Steve’s hand. The children laughed, and Clint encouraged them.  
“You did…” Coulson answered, hand resting on her side, smoothing the fabric of her dress. “You were right.”


End file.
